Bury me with Flowers
by PhuzeBox
Summary: The story of the True spark of the 74th annual hunger games. Rue Cascalan.
1. Chapter 1: the Reaping

**Bury me with Flowers**

Chapter 1:

The Reaping

The day is cold. My breath made itself seen. It is the first one on this dreadful day. Reaping day. I yawn and rub my eyes. This grey house seems even more dreary and dull. I sit up but I can't find my balance for more than 3 seconds and fall back on my face

"Rue, sleepy-head, get out from under those covers" My dad whispers  
"I was awake I swear!" I say a bit too loudly.  
"Don't worry, girl, just get dressed and in 3 hours it will all be over" he soothingly replies.

4 times. 4 times out of thousands. Maybe even hundreds of thousands of names. My dad is worried that I will get picked. I know I won't get picked. because whatever type of Control I might still have in this world tells me that I have worked too long and too hard for the last 8 years working in the feilds. No matter what, I am not wasting it all without leaving an imprint. I eat my breakfast of wheaty toast with grass seeds and butter and start my slow journey to the Justice building with my father.

"You know, Ryeson loves you..." my father starts  
"Awe come on Dad, Don't start this conversation. It always ends with tears." I say and dad clears his throat.

My brothers Ryeson, Perry & Winkle, and my 2 sisters Evergreen and Winter are all younger than me. They are all completely exempt from going into the games until next year where me and Ryeson can go. Today Ryeson is at home probably Praying for favor that me (or his Girlfriend) won't get picked. I stand in line and my father tells me whats going to happen. I walk to the girls section and a woman in a Dark blues dress with Green hair and yellow highlighted skin walks onto the stage. Valerie Clairedoit is the tribute escort for this year and the last 14 years. this will be her 15th year and is her last chance to retire. she starts to give a speech on how our country, Panem was brought to existence. War, Tragedy, Blood, and finally Peace. This is my first time hearing this speech live and I am basically tuned out in the first minute. She introduces the mentors for the year, Billy "Matchstick" Midas, and Carina Peski (these are the only two surviving victors). Billy gives a few words and stands next to Valerie. Valerie walks to the girls bowl to reap the girls name. Thats when I get the breath knocked out of me. "Rue Cascalan!"

"Where is this Great, young lady of excellence?"

There is no hiding because every face is pointed at me.

"Come up please, cutie."

First step. Second step. Third step. All wobbly. I can't find level ground anywhere. Four times. Four little slips out of 83,469 names that I saw on the Peacekeeper's machine. Fourth step. I'm lucky I was on the 3rd row or I might not make it to the stage.

"Rue, watch that step"

I'm finaly there. Took forever. "Say hello to our Female tribute for the 74th annual hunger games!" Valerie says with a cheery voice. The entire croud lets out a moan. I see My dad in the back bawling his eyes out. when Valerie puts her hand in the boy's bowl, she pulls out a name that is quite familiar. the name does not belong to a boy but a man. he comes to the stage and I find he stands twice as tall as me. We all know Thresh Daimen from his work in the fields. he gets finished in a third of the time as it takes normal guys in the 12th sect of school. He stares at me with the eyes of a merciful man. that might be his downfall though. his mercy becomes his own trap. Say hello to our Quite buff, Male tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games! If the odds were ever in my favor, I hope they're looking for me because I lost them. and I'm not coming back. I shake Threshes hand (which nearly breaks mine) and we head into the justice building.


	2. Chapter 2: introductions

**CHAPTER 2**

The Introductions:

I wait on the Mahogany and velvet couch. Presumably my Father is coming in, but the first one to barge through the door is my brother Ryeson.

"Hey Rye." I say with half a smile and watery eyes.  
"Hey Rue." he says with a half smile.

He was always a little stronger than me and for some reason a little taller than me. I go to embrace him and then Dad comes in, still bawling his eyes out.

"I love you sis. You know that?"  
"N-never forgot it" I say with a stutter.

His firm embrace leaves as he lets my father say his soppy words. But instead he wipes his tears stands as tall as he can and looks me straight in the eye. He puts a necklace around my neck. This is my token. My mother wore it to their wedding. It is a star with a circle around it. painted red, white, and blue. The three colors that are said to have meant freedom so many years ago.

He kisses my cheek and continued sobbing. My brother steps in front of me.  
"Please, Don't cause any more grief to Dad and survive the bloodbath." he says "Please"  
"I promise I will do anything and everything in my power to show those careers up by this twelve-year-old here" I say pointing to my heart.

A peacekeeper barges in and tells us that our visiting time is up. He basically wrenches my dad from the door post and the rest is silence. after 10 minutes another peacekeeper comes in and leads me to the train that will take me to the capitol. Probably the only one I will ever ride in my life, or what is left of it. Thresh comes out of the door next to us and looks at me with watery green eyes. We board the train and we are informed that Billy Midas is my instructor and Carina is Thresh's. I walk up to my mentor. The only person who will determine my fate aside from the gamemakers - and me of course. I walk onto the train and place my hand on one of the Nacre columns. The very fibers in the carpet seem to be gold. aside from Valerie's 12 inch waist, this is probably the most expensive thing I'v ever laid eyes on. Billy and Carina sit at what seems to be the pure-silver dining table. "Sit, sit" Midas says. "Lets start with introductions"

"Carina, This is Thresh. You will be teaching him this year."  
"Oh yes, I know Thresh he was elected the most fit in the 12th sect in school. I can't wait to start" she says cheerfully. It doesn't matter how hard they try, I don't think he can smile right now.

"I am glad to know that you know about your student before we start our sessions.". "Thresh, this is Rue" he continues "We have quite a mix-up here. with the most fit of all eleven and a scrawny 12-year-old." this brought a frown to my face. "I'm not scrawny, Midas. I'm slender. I can climb through trees in the orchards like a squirrel. don't underestimate me. that will be the career's downfall." I say unexpectedly. Suddenly all the eyes are focused on me and I can just say "well it's true, you know." "I wouldn't ever underestimate you. Ever" Billy says with a smile. "It's my job" he pauses "you know". I like Billy a lot with his scruffy Hair and his sense of humor. I think I will be able to learn a lot from him.

"You know what?" Valerie was standing in the doorway when she interjects. "I think that 14:00 is the usual lunch time on these trains. Let me check" She scurrys out of the room and into another car. We follow after her and we see a Buffet of glorious food. Everything that district 11 doesn't have is sitting on the table, waiting to hop into our mouths! Thresh's face finally has a smile as he is chewing on a soft red velvet cake. I've never had pineapple before but my friend Savannah has, and she is always talking about it. I take a drink from the table that has a pineapple hanging on the lip and drink the entire drink just for the yellow fruit. There is meat on every tablecorner and 4 different cakes in the middle. Thresh and I are talking to eachother at a table.

"I like you, girl. I think you have a big chance of winning."  
"and you don't?" I ask.  
"I never said that, girl. I say you try your best. For your brothers amd sisters."  
"I will but I think you will bring honor to your district a little easier than me."  
"Girl, you said yourself, 'Don't underestimate me'" he stops eating his cake and wipes the icing off his mouth with a napkin. "I can see you winning. all the way from the moment you were on the stage." I smile at him and I think that Thresh wants me to win. Maybe. The odds are in our favor this year.

I chomp on my chicken and look at Thresh. I think this is a sore subject to bring up on the first day, but I wasn't thinking and I ask "Would you kill me?" Thresh nearly chokes on his beans. "I don't care what the gamemakers do to me, girl" he pauses to swallow his beans. "I'm not killing the best player in the games"


	3. Chapter 3: Bed of Jasmine

Chapter 3:

Bed of Jasmine.

I wake up to the smell of Jasmine. I sniff around for a while and realize that it is the bed itself that smells like the flower. This is the last half-day that I am on the train. I am in the food car fixing myself something to eat when I hear the trumpets. I nearly spill my oats and peaches at the startling sound. I run to the window to get my first glimpse of the glorious Capitol. Thresh seems to hear the trumpets, too, because I find him standing next to me with his mouth open in awe. Everything seems to sparkle in the capitol. Even the candy-colored buildings seem to be painted with glitter and cake icing. As we pass by a few waterfalls and enter the majestic city that is the Capitol, we hear the cheering of the crowd shouting our names. I can only hope this is a good thing.

The train coasts to a stop and we make our way back to the Nacre pillars and mahogany floors. We step out of the car doors and I almost go deaf. people are shouting our names left and right. Every hand that is close enough touches me and Thresh. I clutch on to my little necklace that my dad gave me and continue until I reach the 10-foot-tall doors. They open just as we are about to push into them. we are glad to be in peace, though the cheers are still heard through the doors. we are ushered to an elevator that seems to go 20 kilometers per hour. Thresh and I are almost to the top and we are greeted by Billy and Carina. Valerie is still getting things from the train. I look at Thresh, who is looking at Carina. Billy speaks. "Good afternoon children you seem to be a wee bit late. lets sit down in the living room and discuss things." he says with a smile.

Thresh follows Carina to one side of the living room, and Billy walks to another. I stare at Midas and he glares back with another cheshire smile.

"OK, so, uhm, how am I going to do this, thing." I say out of impatience.

Billy loses his smile and starts another look that makes me feel like he's thinking. he says:

"I've whatched 3 12-year-olds die. But they didn't die by sword nor fist, they died from the frost, the heat, and thirst." He starts looking at me. "You are the cutest one I've had yet. And that is going to be you're benefit."  
"Am I going to get more sponsors because I am 12?" I ask curiously  
"Maybe yes but probably not. I mean you should keep under the radar. It's a great skill in the games; if you remain forgettable in the beginning, you will be unforgettable when you win."  
"It's not nice to get people's hopes up you know."I say but instead he smiles back.  
"I'm just doing my job, you know" he says imitating my voice.

I spend most of the rest of the day meandering and getting every hair plucked out of my legs and every pore closed by girls who look likes birds. My stylist presents the worst looking costume in the history of the hunger games. The picture shows over-alls and a crown of silver wheat. If there were anything less creative than this, It would be at the bottom of a landfill. I nod with the best smile I can put on and I'm pretty sure Thresh is thinking the same thing. I go back to the 11th floor and walk to my room. I lay in my bed and smell the pillow that seems to be stuffed with jasmine and lavender. I instantly fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Parade

CHAPTER 4

The Parade

I felt like I was in a zoo. Every other creature around me that wasn't about to die in the next few weeks were decorated like Tropical birds. My polyester overalls are getting itchy and hot when the loudest scream Heard to mankind was directed behind me. Curiosity leads my eyes behind me and Thresh looks as well.

Behind us stands, probably, the best looking couple in the history of the games. I try not to feel embarrassed by my horrible costume as roses whiz over my head. I look behind me and the girl catches it. She smells the rose and smiles. She then grabs the hand of her partner and lifts it. I immediately turn around and Grab onto the slippery edge of Thresh's overalls and find him petrified and staring straight forward. I look back around at the couple and I see flames coming off of the couple as the girl blows kisses to the crowd. My mouth drops in shock and I too, continue to look forward. Petrified.

The chariot stops in a dark room and everybody except people from the first 3 districts are open-mouthed staring at the district 12 tributes who just stole the show. Nobody speaks above a whisper until people meet with their mentors. Billy and Carina meet up with us.

"Did you see them?" Billy whispers, barely moving his lips.

"See who?" I ask suddenly knowing who he is talking about.

"Who in all of Panem do you think?" he says sarcastically

"I don't think anybody could have missed them!" I say, slightly above a whisper.

"Katniss and Peeta, Personally, I think they are going to be a definite sponsor-magnet" he says.

"And I won't?" I ask questioningly.

He starts to smile awkwardly and he looks down at the floor, knowing that now I might not get as many sponsors. But I don't really care if I don't get sponsors. How long does anyone expect a twelve-year-old to live?

It's not like the sponsor's determine my life and death. From here on that is up to me and 23 other people. I can't die without leaving a dent in the thick skulls of those Bird-like humans. I can't die without letting them know that they don't create my life.

I do


	5. Chapter 5: To Train A Flame

Chapter 5:

To Train a flame

People are still trying to get over Katniss & Peeta even as we arrive at the training center. Once we all settle down we try to be calm and prepare for what lies ahead. Four days of arguing to see who is best. Well at least arguing from those careers. Being giant sacks of testosterone waiting to explode. I don't really plan on training. I plan on seeing which Career cracks first.

We enter the gloomy hall and a piece of wall slides open. What I thought was a wall was actually a door obviously. A thin-but-fit lady steps through. She takes a look at all of the tributes. She pauses for a second while she stares at the male District 2 tribute with short blond hair. She goes down the line and pauses at me. But the look is different than the look she had on him. Once she is done she tells us all that "In two weeks twenty-three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive." Tell me something I don't know.

She tells us not to fight with other tributes, which is nothing she has to worry about with me. She tells us not to ignore the survival skills because about thirty percent of us will die from natural causes. Ten percent from infection. Twenty percent from dehydration. So we should grab some Iodine as soon as a sword. After this she steps out of the way as the grueling pre-games begin.

Being as young as I am, I do not have the advantage of strength that the others have but as I listen to the laughing of the tributes as they watch the others fail, I pick up on most of their names.

The One that I have been worrying about, his name is Cato. His dangerous female pair's name is Clove. There is the tributes from district one Marvel and Glimmer. The techy district three pair Benjamin and Chloe who are currently lighting a fuse with flint to ignite a small trap. And the district 4 male tribute, Fischer -which is quite unoriginal if you ask me.

I look around for a few minutes trying to find any way to make myself look good and I find the perfect thing; an obstacle course. Walking with a bit of excitement, I see how vast it is. So big, they have to have a net at the bottom. My excitement dissipates as the entire career group makes its way towards the Course. Marvel tries to climb an artificial tree and fails at the third lump. If I had gotten there first, I would have already been at the top.

I feel that I don't want to mess with them so I choose another area. A sign above the section that I am in says Trap-setting. My interest isn't in setting traps as my father was the one in charge of catching the dinner for the family. My Interest is elsewhere though. Katniss and Peeta are making an association. He is painting his hands. She is watching him. It is apparent that he loves she. It is also apparent that she does not know what to think of he.

Peeta starts to talk. Presumably about cakes. Which is an odd conversation to strike up, especially with someone you like like that. He takes a quick glance at me hiding behind the column and whispers something to Katniss. She turns around and I hide behind the column some more. I turn and walk to the trap-setting station. A man behind thick glasses smiles at me and says "Hey sister, you got any experience already?" I nod and tell him my dad used to catch our dinners with a trap that I point out on a display board he has. He chuckles and says "Is that so? Do you know how to make it?" I nod and get to work with the rope.

I stick a post into the mock-dirt tie a rope around the post and add a few twigs and a noose. When I am done, I run a stick through the noose and pull. Just how my dad showed me. The man smiles looking from the trap and back to me. I am glad he doesn't know that I am a vegetarian.

"Well I am sure you won't have any trouble finding game thanks to your dad!" he says gladly.

"I will definitely try my best out there I say and start to walk away seeing that the obstacle course has been abandoned.

Walking over towards the obstacle course, I see that the careers have not been fighting or arguing at all, aside from the lashing out when they laugh at each other. Seeing that the Obstacle course leads to a series of poles near the ceiling, I take a knife from a table, knowing one of them was using it and quickly scale the artificial tree. I jump to the poles and look at the entire training center. All the busy little bees working hard trying to get skilled at what they already do best. Except for two. Thresh is looking up at me with his hands on his hips smiling. I wink at him and he moves on. It doesn't take long. District 6 looks at the table and glances away but it is too late. Cato looked at him looking at the table. The table is bare where the knife was. District 6 turns around to talk to Fischer. Cato walks to him and pushes him.

"_Where'd you take my knife, man?_" he says in anger.

"look, bro, I just looked at the table, didn't take nothin'" 6 said, afraid.

"well when you find it, try taking it out of your abdomen." Ooh, this is getting fierce!

"Man, I didn't Take i-"

"_My knife!_ It's _My knife!"_

It takes two of the monitors to split them up. And it reminds me of home when I was younger. Where I would cry about My baby brother taking my doll but I didn't care about not getting a full leg of rabbit or a full breast of turkey. Where my brother worked as hard as me and still came home early. Where it was my duty to say goodnight to every one of my siblings because dad came home late. I know what he meant now every conversation that started with "You know, Ryeson Loves you." It was better when I knew that I was going to come home. It was better at home


	6. Chapter 6: A Faith Used

Chapter 6

Using A Faith

The few days of training are not long. All that I really got to do was have fun with the man at the trap-making station -Barry was his name. That and getting used to the obstacle course. When the four days were finally over, the true test had arrived. The last official judgment I might receive. Really, if I want sponsors I should try to get at least a 5 but I don't really want sponsors. Once more on the long and gloomy hall. Walking in front of Thresh. Who winks back at me. Sitting down I feel comforted by Thresh but sitting next to Katniss and Peeta, well you could call it intimidating.

The Thin-but-Fit lady steps out once more and informs us to try our best and to step in when we are called. She Calls in Marvel and after a few minutes He comes out smiling. So does Glimmer, and Cato, but the Gamemakers must have laughed at Clove because she walked out with a sour look on her face.

The Line moves down, some look proud when they step out, some look disappointed. I barely notice a sleek girl with red hair step into the room, so I am startled when she steps out. Based on what I saw in training she was really good with plants. There isn't much more to notice. Soon the lady calls the male from eleven. Thresh stands and I realize he was holding my hand as he stood up. He lets go of his grasp and steps into the wall. I know he wont do bad so I wait for him to come out smiling. I hear the squeaks of his shoes and his grunting as he is probably tossing dumbbells around and throwing spears.

He steps out smiling as a lot of them did, and the lady asks for me. I try to act like all of the other people did and walk right in with a skip in my step.

I couldn't find the skip.

As I entered the lady seemed to disappear. The training center had been completely remodeled to where even the walls looked as if they were moved. The only things that stayed in the center were the artificial tree -This I was grateful for, the rack of weapons, and the mock dirt from the trap-making station as that was part of the floor. I realize then that the only hope I have, though Thresh called me the best player, was that artificial tree.

Climbing it is the easy part, it is showing off that gets difficult. I remember, for fun, My friends would race each other through the orchards and whoever got out first without touching the ground would win whatever we bet on. It would be fun until we hit the orange orchards, it was then that it became a challenge. Coming out with green and cut up hands. We weren't the smartest bunch.

I perch myself on a branch like a Mockingjay. I extend my hands to the front of me and find a branch. Like a trapeze artist. I swing from branch to branch. I even do it at one time with my eyes closed. Above the wind, I couldn't hear the gamemakers. I had gone around the tree swinging from limb to limb probably about 5 times, I was pretty dizzy.

I try to look at the gamemakers and they seem distracted. Probably by a previous, more exciting tribute. What exactly could I have expected? We are district eleven, one of the last. I can only imagine how Katniss and Peeta are going to do.

I climb to the top of the tree, jump to the poles as I did before, and find my way to the gamemaker's window. I hide there until they finally start to notice.

"Did she leave without our permission?" one says.

"I didn't see her leave" another says.

"Ms. Rue, are you out there?" this man seems to be the head gamemaker.

I cover my mouth to stop from giggling and when I feel it is time I swoop down with my arm on the ledge of the window. Instead of smiling, as I had hoped they would have done, they stared at me for a moment. They stared puzzled as I hang from the ledge. One man with a very intricate beard said "That was a great performance, but... the games are no place for... well games". Another argued that I was merely a young one and that the skill that I showed was still acceptable. I was then dismissed.

It came out with a mixture of feelings, but I smiled. Thresh asked as soon as I got out "well How did you do?"

"I can't tell you! That isn't allowed"

"I don't mean for you to tell me that, what do you think they'll say?"

"they left me puzzled" I say "about as puzzled as I left them"


	7. Chapter 7: A Faith Renewed

Chapter 7

A Faith Renewed

I casually get on the elevator and ride back to our floor with Thresh. Our floor is second to the top. I just realized the true beauty of the Capitol. There is a gigantic window facing north, giving a view of almost all of the grand city. It is then I realize how stupid I was to do what I did for the Gamemakers. I should have used the time I had to show some of my real talent, or maybe to just say "Hey, watch me". But no, I decided to play a game with them.

Upstairs, the only thing left to do is wait for the program which tells us what our score is, so instead of waiting out in the dining room, I sleep in my room. I wait for Billy to come in and tell me to come out. In the mean time I take a nap for about 2 hours. Then he comes into the room telling me it is time for the scoring program.

About everything in the Capitol has an enhanced smell to it. The beds smell like jasmine, the showers smell like roses, and even the couch I am sitting on smells like vanilla. Just then, the television automatically comes on and Caesar Flickerman is speaking. "Welcome, to another 74th hunger games announcement!"

"Today, we will be discussing the training scores of the 24 tributes" he says flashing smiles all around. "If you are ready for the games, you can count me in!" (artificial laughter) "well anyways, lets get down to this list"

the fashion statements from District 1 both got a 9. Cato got a 10 which is no surprise to me. So did his female pair, Clove. Fischer got an 8. but his girl got a 4. Not very good. Many scores go on including another 9 from the district 7 female, probably because axes are generally good weapons

"From District 11. Thresh. A 10" Caesar says, grinning as he does with every tribute that gets a score over 8.

An applause goes around the room. Even screaming. Thresh just blushes and smiles.

"And Rue from 11... a 7" it seems He knew how long that pause should have been, or I would have fainted. "Not bad, girl" from Thresh. "Room for improvement" says Billy and smiles from Valerie and Carina.

And then it dawns on me. Yes I got a good score. Yeah. Pretty good for what I did. But what is it for? In 3 days, I will be In the Arena. Slowly dying. This is a very morbid thought, but reality hits hard.

"'Peeta from district 12, an 8" Caesar continues. "And from district 12. Katniss..." He loses what he is about to say, and looks back to the paper. "An 11".

Nothing else was said that night.


	8. Chapter 8: Not in a Million Years

**Chapter 8**

Not in a Million Years

I am not prepared for today. I slept in too long. And this part of the day is committed solely to the interview later.

"Alright Rue, you must learn proper etiquette if you are to be remembered at your interview" Carina Pesky says. We switched up the mentors for today solely because Billy wouldn't be able to teach me about walking etiquette and dressing to please the capitol. In a girly way. So instead, we had Billy teach Thresh and Carina teach me.

Carina talks about the Art of style and the oratory arts and all these things that I won't use after the interview. After she talks, I spend half an hour taking instructions from her. She sits on a couch while I walk around in high-heels (which if you ask me, would work better as weapons in the arena). I am glad to say that my interview dress is much, much better than my parade costume.

By the time Carina is half-way through with me, I feel sorry for Thresh. What he must go through even before the games. Being "mentored" by this fashionista. At least half of his day must be devoted to learning how to win the crowd

Eight painstaking hours and I am done. Ready for the interview with Caesar Flickerman. I guess walking through the Capitol isn't allowed for tributes, because all travel we ever do is by train and elevator. Train to Capitol, elevator to training levels. And now we are flying through the building on an elevator. The amazing auditorium stands before us.

"There it is" Thresh says "Our last chance to impress them" Billy chuckles, probably remembering what he did to impress the crowd. He told them that he was like a fire, don't play with it, don't mess with it, and it won't hurt you. I wish I could take that approach, but I don't think it would work as well it did him. I think the slow elevator helps ease the tribute's mind and think about his or her approach.

We step out and immediately, I feel the tension and anxiety in the air. Drops of sweat slide down my silky gown. In the building, it only gets worse. I hear whimpers and mutters as we all wait for the televised interview to start.

Suddenly, the speakers are alive. "Welcome your host, 'The Great Entertainer', Caesar Flickerman!" the voice probably comes from Claudius Templesmith or some other famous announcer.

"Hello, hello, hello and welcome to the Tribute Interviews. As always, we will start from the female from District 1 and end with the male from District 12" Caesar explains "For our first, we start with Glimmer, and shine she does"

Caesar goes on and on with the 75 minutes he has. Cato, from District 2, is cut off by the time limit and you can almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Fischer, from District 4, talks about his will to survive and how he will survive for his mother, his father, and his siblings. But at the end of his interview he leans into him, holding his hand and smiles. Then he leans back and lets go of his hand. He didn't do that with anyone else's interview before him, but he does it with the district 5 female, the district 7 male, and the district 9 male.

I guess I was paying to much attention to that because, they almost call my name twice. I immediately blush and walk over to Flickerman, who in turn, immediately lightens the mood. "Hello, Little Flower" he says. "I was quite impressed with the seven you got" especially when I remembered that you were the one standing next to that giant, Thresh"

"Yeah that was me" I say with a slight giggle. " I was quite impressed myself"

"well what are we going to expect from you in the arena?" He inquires.

"I am quite fast, I used to race through the trees on my free time. You shouldn't underestimate me because I'm small" I recognize how much I've said. I blush and under my breath, say "well It's true, you know".

"I wouldn't in a million years" Caesar says. The crowd roars. He leans into me, smiles and holds my hands with his gloved ones. He passes something to my hands and says through his teeth "Don't look at it until you're in your room" he stops and says "Our little secret". Caesar stands up and holds my arm that doesn't have his object in the air. I hurry off the stage and stuff whatever he gave me into my dress.

Thresh is called, and contrary to what I thought, he gave the crowd a very sullen act, almost hostile, as he stared at the auditorium walls. The first joke of that session was Caesar looking at the crowd, imitating his face. The silent interview ended and he leans in and smiles at Thresh, passing another of the item to him.

Next, Katniss is called. She looks very, very nervous. Almost all of the tributes that stayed are staring at her. Waiting for what she has to say, but she just talks about What she likes in the Capitol and what happened at the parade. She talks about how brilliant her stylist, Cinna is. She dances on stage and talks about her training score.

"All I can say is, I think it's a first" she says, obviously anxious to get off the stage. I honestly expected a little more from her interview. But then again, she did bring back the fire when she danced. Her time is soon up and her pair, Peeta, is up next.

"Tell me Peeta, What has been your favorite thing in the Capitol since you've been here" Caesar says.

"Well, I'd have to say, I love your showers." he explains. "Tell me. Do I smell like roses to you?" Caesar leans in for a sniff and confirms that he does in fact smell like roses. He also admits that he's never noticed it before. "On the thought of roses, do you have a special someone back home?" Peeta shakes his head. "I don't believe it for a second" Caesar exclaims. " you're handsome, Funny, There's got to be someone"

"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her for as long as I remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping" You can tell that he is getting quite anxious. Caesar see's this too. So he helps Peeta out.

"Here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down, eh?"

"No, No. Winning... Isn't going to help in my case." his firey, fringed collar starting to flutter.

"Why ever not?" Inquires Caesar.

Peeta turns the same color as the fire he is wearing and says "Because, because... she came here with me"

_I will be attempting a Seneca Crane P.O.V._

_Seneca was a major part of the rebellion._

_In fact, almost all Head gamemakers were._

_Letting you know ahead of time._


	9. Chapter 9: Piece in the games

**Chapter 9**

**Piece in the games**

Whispers spread throughout the auditorium like a plague. Cato, Clove, Marvel all say "sheeeeew" in unison, expressing their surprise. My mind was on something else. I start walking towards the elevator.

"Well that's a bad piece of luck" Caesar finishes.

I enter the elevator, I want to look at the item Caesar gave me, but considering his secrecy, I shouldn't take any chances. I decide to leave it in my hands in case the walls have eyes.

I step off of the elevator and into my room, I fall onto the bed and pull the covers over me. I put the item in front of my eyes. It is quite a confusing thing. I feel it with my fingers and realize it is a pin. I look at it a little further away from my face. There is a bird holding an arrow in a circle. I examine the bird only to find that it is a Mockingjay.

I nearly burst into tears, remembering of the days, oh so long ago, that I would sing people to sleep with the help of these birds. Thoughts start racing through my mind about my father, about Ryeson. I can only imagine how they feel. I really hope they are doing ok. This is my last day in the Capitol. Tomorrow, I start the Hunger Games

I stay in the bed until I fall asleep, which means I still stay in bed. When I wake up, its night time. I put on some socks and leave my room. I walk through the huge living room and I feel a breeze flowing and move towards it. The breeze leads me to a balcony. I look to the right of the balcony and find Thresh looking up.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.  
"Oh, Hey. I was Just listening to those two," he seems startled, but he keeps his cover and whispers back "they are some work of art"

I tiptoe to where he stands and look up. There I see Peeta and Katniss on the balcony above us. They talk about playing in the games and all I can think is _boy, you better get your act together, the games are _tomorrow_! I hope your ready or you won't survive the bloodbath. _But it's the next thing he says that makes sense. "I want to dies as myself. I don't want them to change me in there. Turn me into some kind of monster that I am not." there is silence between the two before Katniss speaks

"Do you mean you won't kill anyone?" she looks at him guiltily, probably unknowingly.

"No, when the time comes, I'm sure I'll kill just like everyone else. But, I just keep wishing I could think of a way to... show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their games."

And then I realize, though Katniss is in denial, everyone is controlled somehow by the Capitol. Even those who never get reaped are game-pieces. The Capitol still uses the games to strike fear in their hearts. This is why the Capitol must come down. I see the fire in these two. The spark.

After a few more minutes of talking, they go back inside. I turn around and my jaw drops in awe. How did I miss this the entire time? A Capitol festival. The black streets are painted with scattered spectrums of neon colors. Thresh had probably seen me gazing at it because he hoisted me onto his shoulders so I could get a better look.

"It's a shame we missed your going away party. However, I don't think we were exactly invited" Billy stands in the door way. "I don't know if this is allowed, but who is going to tell? I did the same exact thing when I was a tribute." he gives a longing look t the crowd "and I've sat here and watched ever since"

"Katniss and Peeta were just talking about it" Thresh said, I must have missed that part. I am still captivated by the view of the Capitol. Though it is so pretty who can tell what evil it hides? "and some other stuff, too"

"well, you have a big day tomorrow, I hope you get good rest" Billy slowly walks back inside. "And may the odds ever be in your favor"


End file.
